Comraderie
by turbomagnus
Summary: As long as they stand together, nothing can tear them apart.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Breakfast Club, it's characters, or any elephant-lamps...

Author's Opening Notes: Everybody writes Monday as them showing up seperately, having to fight to come together. It makes sense, but at the same time, by the end of the movie, they're drawing strength from each other, and I wanted to see how Monday would like if they continued doing that.

* * *

"Comraderie"  
By J.T. Magnus, "Turbo"

* * *

It was the last few minutes of Saturday detention for five radically different students of Shermer High School that had found they were most alike than they were different.

"You know," Brian started tenatively, "It's gonna be hard Monday."

"What do you mean, Brian?" Claire asked.

"Well... Whoever gets here first will have to deal with their other friends before the rest of us get here."

Claire nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean... It's gonna be hard enough with you guys here, but if you're not, we might not be able to do it on our own, especially Andy and me."

The five of them sat and thought for a moment, then the solution hit two of them at once.

"My truck," Andy answered at the same time as John said, "Sporto's got a truck."

This caused their respective new girlfriends to laugh at how alike those two actually were.

"Wait," Brian said, "That's a great idea. Andy can pick the rest of us up so we all get here together."

"Unless he's afraid to cross the tracks," John mocked.

"Hey, anywhere you can go, I can go, Bender..."

* * *

Two days later, Andrew Clark's truck was loaded with the five members of the Breakfast Club. Brian and Andy weren't that different, but the other three members had changed the way they dressed over the weekend...

Bender had changed the least, simply losing a couple layers of clothes, but beyond that, the same old John Bender jumped out of the back of the truck at the same time as Brian. The girl he opened the door for wasn't the same Claire Standish that had left school Friday, gone where the teasing skirts and boots of the princess of the popular crowd. Instead, Claire was wearing simple blue jeans and a denim jacket over her favorite pink blouse. When Andy helped Allison out of the back of the truck, it was the Allison who walked out of Saturday detention, not afraid to show her face.

The five of them gathered in front of the truck, the two couples holding hands tightly.

"You guys ready?" Brian asked.

"You know, this is our last chance to ditch and say we all got sick because of something on Saturday," Allison proposed.

"No," Bender answered, surprising everyone, "We've gotta do this today or we'll never be able to do it."

"Woah, John Bender not wanting to skip... What's next? You planning on going out for sports, Brian?"

Brian looked over at Andy, "It might surprise you, but I take martial arts; my mother thinks the focusing techniques help me in my schoolwork... I just like being about to do something besides studying."

Claire took a deep breath, what they were about to do weighing heavily on her, "You realize that after today we might be all we have, right?"

Allison smiled, "You guys are all I have anyway."

Andy nodded, "Let's do it."

With looks at each other, the five teens began walking towards the school, past the stoners and criminals just barely on the grounds, past the brains and outcasts who were looking at Brian and Allison in surprise...

Seeing Larry Lester, Andrew let go of Allison's hand for a moment and walked over to him.

"If you hate me for what I did last week... I deserve it, I more than deserve it. It won't change what happened, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Larry looked at him a second, then nodded, "At least this time no one made you apologize."

When he took hold of Allison's hand again, she looked at him, "I'm proud of you, Andy."

"Tell me again later when I don't think I'm gonna pass out..."

Finally, they came to right in front of the school where the popular kids ruled...

Now, it's not that athletes and princesses aren't intelligent, there are many who are among the smartest kids in school... Unfortunately, intelligence and wisdom are two different things. You can be the smartest person on Earth and still not know a thing, things like, if a girl is holding hands with one boy, and another boy is holding hands with a second girl, the first girl and second boy are probably not a couple...

Someone should have told Claire's friends, because all they saw was that Andy and Claire were walking next to each other, not that Claire was leaning on someone else and another girl was leaning on Andy.

"Claire, you and Andrew Clark!" One of them squealed.

"Your crowd," John whispered just loud enough for Claire to hear.

"Don't remind me," was her response in the same tone.

None of the girls that had swarmed around Claire were paying any attention to John or their intertwined hands, nor where they doing so to Claire's attempts to get them to listen. At the same time, other members of the wrestling team had gathered around Andy and Allison, again paying her no attention, to congratulate their friend on hooking up with Claire Standish. Over the heads of their friends, Claire and Andy locked eyes and nodded.

Before any of their friends could react, Andy had his hands around Allison's waist and Claire her arms around John's neck and each of them were kissing their partner passionately.

"Claire's kissing... Bender the criminal!" One of the girls shuddered, as one the group backing away from the couple as though it were contagious.

"You know, Princess," John whispered through the kiss, "If this is what happens when you have to face down the popular kids, I think I'm gonna enjoy the next few days."

With Andy and Allison, Andy's friends didn't back off, they just changed from congratulating Andy on being with Claire to doing so for dating a new girl so quickly.

"Not new," Andy said, "Just herself."

Allison smiled.

"Alright, alright, let's cut the Sunday social and get to class," Mr. Vernon said over the noise of the crowd from his position in the doorway.

"And you five," Vernon said, pointing his finger at the Breakfast Club, "Don't think I don't know what stunts you pulled Saturday, and you'll be back this Saturday to pay for them. But you won't be getting away with anything this time, I can promise you that."

Brian rolled his eyes and answered for the whole Breakfast Club, "Dick... Shut up."

As they walked around the stunned teacher, he added, "We'll see you Saturday... and the next, and probably the one after that..."

Bender smiled and clapped his hand on Brian's shoulder, "Obi-Wan has taught you well..."


End file.
